It's Always Stefan
by scribblerx
Summary: They were speaking an unspoken language, a conversation only they can understand she had nothing to say but her kiss was saying it all.


Damon walked into Stefan's bedroom just as he was pulling on his shirt, Stefan glanced over at Damon. Damon opened his mouth and started to speak but then closed it. Stefan raised his eyebrow looking confusingly at Damon. It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper wedged in Damon's hand. Damon tapped his mouth with the paper. Stefan read the front of the note it was addressed to them. Stefan finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to Damon. _"what is it?" _Damon looked over at him _"I found this taped to the front door. Elena's not in her room.." _Stefan looked from Damon to the note _"well? are you gunna open it?" _Damon held the note in his hand looking it over carefully. Stefan rolled his eyes and snatched it from his grip. _"I'll read it.." _he unfolded the note took a deep breath and began reading out loud _" Dear Brothers…"_

_I'm leaving. _

_There is nothing left for me here _

_My brother is dead. My humanity is off_

_I need a fresh start something that doesn't involve you two_

_don't come looking for me. _

_I feel nothing. I just want to have fun._

_ps. Stefan i took your motorcycle_

Stefan clenched his jaw, as his hands crumbled up the paper. Damon stood beside him in complete awe of what Stefan just read _"she's gone?" _Damon asked Stefan nodded his head _"yup.. and she took my fucking motorcycle!" _

**...**

Now Elena Gilbert was many things. Sweet, Caring, Loving, all around good girl. But sitting here on the motorcycle. Wind in her hair, feeling free, feeling bad was so unlike her and that's what made it so exciting. Yeah yeah everyone said she'd turn into Katherine. But she wasn't Katherine. She was her, she was fueled with more anger and hate before she turned it all off that she was straight up badass. She pulled on the clutch and the motorcycle when lurching forward faster, her long hair flowing behind her she rode down the highway far away from Mystic Falls Virginia, far away from the Salvatore brothers, and far away from her burned down childhood home with her little brothers dead, crisp body. She pulled the clutch again testing the wheels,testing the road, testing herself. How fast would she go? she didn't care.. She pulled the clutch back harder and she sped down the highway doing at least over 100 mph. She laughed and squealed the excitement in her belly grew. Her hair was wiping wildly behind her, she threw her head back and lifted the motorcycle up slightly as she rode on the back wheel. She sped past a cop car and she pressed the gas as the motorcycle fell back onto the front wheel. The sirens rang loud behind her and a smile formed on the sides of her mouth. She looked through the mirror of the motorcycle and saw thankfully that it was only one police man in the car. She laughed devilishly _"mm. Lunch." _She slowed the motorcycle down and pulled over to the dirt road, she yanked off her helmet smiling from ear to ear as the police car approached.

She heard as he opened the car door and shut it behind him, she flipped her hair and arched her back slightly as his foot steps got closer. He cleared his throat _"mm Miss.. do you realize how fast you were going there?" _ she turned her head slightly and batted her eyes _"fast? I'm sorry I didn't know." _she pouted and looked down. _"you-you're not gunna give me ticket are you? I just bought this bike I'm still getting the hang of it." _and that just about did it. The cute stutter, the pouting and he was already eating out of the palm of her hand, he blushed and smiled at her _"nahhh Miss, just be careful, a pretty face like yours I'd hate to see you get hurt." _yup he was hooked, he lifted his hand and brushed her cheek slowly but all she could see was red, she wanted to sink her teeth into his neck and drain him of every ounce of blood he had in him. She smiled and reached up to grab his hand kissing the top of his knuckles softly his mouth hung open as he watched her she smiled up at him. He cleared his throat _"ahem, well miss.. I um will let you be on your way then." _she tightened the grip on his hand tight _"no wait.. don't go, I don't want to be all alone out here besides. I see the way you're looking at me, I know you want me." _she grinned and his mouth hung open even more. _"god you have no idea Miss." _she saw his forehead begin to sweat and she could hear his heart beating fast in his chest. _"so have me.." _she said in a low sexual voice.

That just about did it the police man's lips were instantly on hers and she tried to hold herself up against her motorcycle she nearly felt over when he lunged himself at her. She caressed her lips against his sucking on his tongue and lips he moaned and she nearly wanted to barf. She moved her lips across his cheek and finally reached his neck where she gently licked where she was about to insert her fangs. Her face changed and her fangs extracted and without any hesitation she shoved her fangs into him piercing his skin as he let out a loud yell. She drank from his squirming body until finally he gave up and laid limply against her. She pulled back as the blood dripped down her chin, she licked where her teeth had just pierced his skin and tossed the man onto the ground. She wiped her mouth and swung her leg back over the motorcycle. She took a deep breath as she placed the helmet over her head, pressing down on the gas she started the motorcycle up and took off down the road speeding at over 100 mph.

**3 days later ..**

_"Stefan!" _Damon called from the living room where the TV flashed the news. He shook his head muttering _"damnit Elena.." _ as Stefan approached the doorway to the living room. _"what is it?" _He looked up at the TV and listened to the reporters talk of a police man being drained of his blood on the side of the road near Georgia. Animal attack they were calling it but he and Damon knew better _"fuck!" _Stefan mumbled _"she's acting up. we'll never find her." _Damon scoffed _"so what do we do we just leave her? let her kill all over the Eastern Coast! and eventually get caught and get herself killed? No .. I'm going after her, I'll clean up her tracks she'll never know I was close" _Stefan shook his head at Damon _"did you not read the letter ? she said not to follow her! besides we don't know how long ago that was she could be out of Georgia already and causing mayhem in another town, Damon let her go!" _ Stefan turned on his heels and headed back up the stairs to his room. Damon clicked off the TV and grabbed his half glass of Bourbon infuriated with Stefan because he knew he was right, Elena would hate them forever if she knew they were following her _"Damnit!" _he shouted as he tossed his glass into the blazing fire.

**...**

Elena drank from the pretty blonde girl's neck as the music blared behind them, She moved through Georgia quickly after killing the cop and made it to North Carolina. The club was a quiet little club hidden in the darkest alley no one ever knew what hit them when she came up behind them banged them over the head and drinking from them quickly trying not to leave a trial she knew if she did Stefan and Damon would find her for sure. She wiped her mouth and focused her eyes on the blonde _"Now. You tell no one. You cover your neck until it heals." _She compelled the blonde, the girl nodded and Elena let her go, and walked off without a care in the world. Just as she swung her leg over the motorcycle someone came up beside her _"you're sloppy.." _Elena's eyes narrowed as she saw a tall blonde man looking down at her. _"excuse me?" _Elena turned to face him, The man was gorgeous. Blonde, Tall, Built nothing like the boys from Mystic Falls, she looked him up and down noticing a small green ring wrapped around his finger with a family crest on it. Of course, vampire. Elena giggled her cute little raspy giggle the one that usually has all the boys swooning over her, and of course it worked. The tall blonde Greek God smiled.

_"you're not from around here are you?" _He asked his voice was deep and rough she liked it. _"No, I'm from Virginia." _He scratched his chin. _"huh. and I'm assuming you're sloppy because you're a newbie?" _right on the nose, how did he know? Her smile faded and he laughed _"see newbies tend to hang out in dark allies getting whatever they can.. but experiences shows that if you want something. you can't be afraid to get it." _she looked at him intrigued with his words. _"and you don't feel guilty about sucking the blood out of some poor fools neck which also means, you've shut off your humanity.." _he looked her up and down _"what are you running from?" _right on the nose again, who was this guy? Elena swallowed hard _"a beautiful ruthless vampire and I've had the pleasure of meeting her, please let me show you a good time. I can show you how to drain a body without a trace, they won't scream, they won't fight back they will willingly let you feed until they are dizzy and weak." _Elena listened and licked her lips at the mention of feeding although she already fed the bloodlust was far too strong and she wanted more the second the blood dried off her lips she closed her eyes imaging her mouth wrapped around someones neck as the squirmed and muffled a scream under her hand _"mmm. but I like when they scream." _She opened her eyes and smiled.

The man let out a soft chuckle _"so you like the challenge?" _she nods _"I do." _They stared at each other for what seemed like a century _"my name is Erick. I've been a vampire since 1802." _he stuck out his hand for her to shake it _"i'm Elena." _she placed her hand in his and shook_"Elena.." _he tasted her name between his lips grabbing each letter, sounding it out getting used to the way his mouth moved when saying it. _"well Elena, shall we play with the town folk?" _Elena smiled and hopped off her motorcycle. _"fine.. lets play." _she had to admit he was a breath of fresh air, he wasn't trying to fix her or get her to turn on her humanity, he literally wanted her to embrace her vampire side and she liked it, her trip to feel free. _"alright. you go left I'll go right. we'll meet in the middle, oh and Elena as soon as we're done run." _ She smiled a devious smile and set off in a full on vampire run in search of her first victim, her mind set on hurting and getting anything she wanted.

**2 weeks later ..**

Damon pressed the glass to his lips as he looked up at the TV flashing the news. He barely even tasted the bourbon as he read the urgent update '_12 Dead in animal attack…' _Damon let out a huge _"god damnit Elena!.. STEFAN!" _Damon shouted as he slammed his glass down on the table. Stefan made it to the door and right as he was about to ask what happened his eyes glanced up to the TV _"Oh My God.." _Damon ran his fingers through his hair as Stefan raised the volume of the TV to get a clearer listen _"this is the third town Stefan! How the hell is only tiny vampire doing this?" _Stefan arched his eyebrow _"She's a tiny vampire with no humanity Damon.. She doesn't care" _Damon grew annoyed _"I can't take this shit Stefan she's going to expose every vampire and history will repeat itself!" _Stefan looked over at Damon as Damon grabbed his jacket and keys off the key rack _"Damon No! she said to not go after her!" _Stefan walked over to Damon and grabbed his arm _"we have to let her go." _Damon yanked out of Stefan's grip _"little brother I am not going to let her get lost in the blood lust once she wakes up from this no humanity high, it's going to hit her like a ton of bricks, It's Elena Stefan you know how soft she is deep down." _Stefan took in a deep breath _"then maybe you shouldn't have never told her to turn it off." _Damon's eyes narrowed and he hissed at Stefan _"Don't you think I know that?! this!…" _he pointed to the TV _"is all my fault and I have to stop it." _He turned on his heels and was out the door and in the car before Stefan can say another word.

**...**

Elena lifted herself up on one elbow as she scanned the hotel room she compelled the desk clerk to give her and Erick. She felt the blood high, her belly was full and her mouth was sore and stained. She wrapped a blanket around her naked body and swung her legs to the side stepping on the lifeless body lying on the ground. She smiled, Erick and her were playing their usually game and brought the dinner home with them. Which resulted in an alcoholic blood party as they drank dark liquor and blood straight from the vein. Eventually the 2 bodies they brought home were completely drained and the alcohol was gone. They ended up ravishing each other in bed, over and over and over again until she straight up passed out from exhaustion. She heard the shower running and smiled, Erick was still there. She looked around the floor at the 3 dead bodies and pushed and moved them out of the way as she made her way towards her bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt and quickly gets dressed. She was running the brush through her hair in the mirror when the water stopped.

Elena froze, brush in her hair and fear in her eyes. The man who emerged from the bathroom was not Erick. She turned around slightly and eyed him up and down. He was tall, dark hair, blue eyes like Damon's but there was more, there was pure evil behind them. _"Who the hell are you?!" _she hissed and tossed her brush at him. The man laughed, Erick's laugh.. what the hell? _"Elena relax it's me, in my true form." _She raised her eyebrow.. _"Erick?" _she asked questioningly he laughed once more _"No.. Silas." _the sound of his name sent shivers up her spine. Silas, the original immortal being. The man who drank from her brother's neck until he was dead. The reason her humanity was off in the first place. She tried to get a running start to the hotel room door but he was instantly on her and pinning her to the wall. His breath on her cheek _"tisk tisk tisk, Elena were you going to run from me?" _she couldn't even speak _"I've decided to show my true form because, I've thought you too much about me, you see there can only be one ruthless immortal. And that would be me. You are becoming too much like me."_

She stared up at him as he smiled. _"I had fun these past weeks but, it can't go on much longer.. Its time for you to go home to the Salvatore brothers." _Elena tried to squirm out from his arms but his grip got tighter she winced at the feel of her bones beginning to ache. He grabbed her face and stared deeply into her eyes. _"now I need you to do one thing for me." _she squirmed and his gripped her tighter _"turn. it. on." _they stared into each others eyes as her squirming stopped. She blinked once, then twice trying to take in where she was at. Her eyes narrowed and she felt the fear creep up from her toes, her breathing grew heavy and she felt sick to her stomach. Her eyes grew watery, she looked at the floor at the bodies and back at Silas, as the memories or her actions over the past month came flooding back. _"oh my god." _her mouth fell open. Silas smiled and let her go. She leaned against the wall trying to stop herself from falling over and slid down the wall _"oh my god." _each memory kept coming back in pieces, the police officer, the group of camp kids, the hikers, the club goers all bleeding from their necks. The three bodies on the ground completely drained of blood.

Silas laughed as he pulled out a shirt from his bag _"that's right Elena, you did this.. you did all of this." _he opened his shirt and pulled it on over his head _"let it soak in, you killed, you killed them all." _tears were streaming down her cheeks _"oh yeah and we slept together, have fun telling the Salvatore brothers that." _he laughed again. Elena sucked in a deep breath staring at the bodies and listening to Silas speak her body was on fire she could feel every bone in her body burn with guilt and pain. She stood up quickly grabbing her bag and her helmet _"I have to go." _she stormed out of the door and down the stairs of the hotel and pressed herself against the walls of the stairwell as her tears just kept coming the sounds of guilt erupted from her mouth as she let out a loud cry, for everything she's done, over losing Jeremy, over hurting Stefan. _"oh God Stefan!" _she called out, ran down the rest of the stairs and out the front door. The cool air of the morning pushed against her face as she climbed onto Stefan's motorcycle, pulled the helmet over her face, pressing down on the clutch she took off in the direction of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

**...**

_"Stefan, her trail goes cold! she's nowhere around the last location the animal attacks were located." _Damon spoke into the phone and leaned up against his car somewhere in North Carolina. _"I told you, you're not going to find her Damon. She's on the run, she's Katherine 2.0" _Damon listened to Stefan's voice over the phone and let out a sigh _"I have to find her." _Damon said into the receiver _"Damon, stop beating yourself up over this already, come home forget it, we lost her." _Damon hung up the phone got back into the car _"I'm not giving up." _he put his car in drive and headed towards Florida. Stefan back in Mystic Falls hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. He wanted to find Elena just as much as Damon did but, he knew better if she was anything like Katherine she didn't want to be found. He flopped down onto the couch with a huge sigh as he rubbed his brow. He wanted to save Elena but how could he save someone who didn't want to be saved?

Elena drove all night tears spilling down her cheeks as memories of her actions haunted her thoughts. Breaking up with Stefan, sleeping with Damon, losing Jer, turning her humanity off, and killing all of those people. She pulled off the exit to Mystic Falls and drove down the block to her house. She stopped suddenly taking her hand off the clutch _"no"_ she whispered. The space where her home once stood was now the graveyard to the house remains, she suddenly remembered _"I burned my house down" _she felt as if she was just punched in the stomach. She hopped onto the motorcycle again and sped down the street and through the woods towards the Salvatore house. She parked the motorcycle and placed the helmet on the seat. She swung her bad over her shoulder and headed towards the front door, her stomach in knots. She lifted her hand and knocked gently. It seemed like she waited for someone to answer forever, once the door knob twisted and Stefan's face appeared the tears came streaming down again.

Stefan was in shock, he pulled open the front door and the last person he expected to see was Elena but there she was, tears in her eyes? _"oh no." _Stefan realized she was crying because she had turned it back on and everything was hitting her. _"Elena.. It's-" _before he could finish speaking she had thrown herself into his arms, hands on his face, lips pressed up against his. She kissed him, she kissed him long and she kissed him hard. Stefan's hands found their way to the small of her back and he held her tightly and securely against him. She moved her lips against his, kissing him harder then soft as her tongue caressed his lips. They were speaking an unspoken language, a conversation only they can understand she had nothing to say but her kiss was saying it all.


End file.
